A need exists for a method for loading and delivering objects using at least one mobile processor in communication with a mobile data storage, at least one input device, a host processor, a host data storage, an output device, and a fast acknowledgement device.
A need exists for a method that uses a set of simple signals via a hand held acknowledgment device, which makes the hand held acknowledgment device much safer to use while driving as opposed to typing on a keyboard.
A need exists for a method that supports the capture of the data contained in a GS1 DataBar in order to improve the tracking, traceability, i.e. lot number and country of origin as well as product sell-by and expiration dates during the object delivery processes to assist logistics companies with data collection for complying with the Foodservice GS1 US Standards Initiative that is focused on reducing wastes in the supply chain, improvement of information for customers and establishing a foundation for improving food safety.
A need exists for a method that can quickly receive, verify, and store various codes on an object, a location, and delivery information for use by an operator, while the operator simultaneously provides the simple signals from a battery-operated hand held or wearable device.
A need exists for a method with a portable component that communicates with a host server that can store a set of libraries containing information on delivering objects to a location, specific operator information necessary for loading and delivery, specific transport devices such as cart numbers, or skids numbers, and transport vehicles and delivery vehicles.
A need exists for a method where a host server can transmit a list of objects to be delivered, a list of delivery vehicles, and a list of delivery locations to different mobile processors for an operator to continuously load using an Object Location Identification (also referred to as OLI) trigger and deliver objects safely, while maintaining efficiency and speed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.